musikfandomcom-20200229-history
DJ Superjam
miniatur|Foto von DJ SuperjamDJ Superjam, bürgerlich Arrigo Johnny Phillips (* 20. Dezember 1962 in Schweinfurt, Deutschland), ist ein deutsch-amerikanischer Hip-Hop-DJ und -Produzent aus Heidelberg. Wirken Anfang 1980 hatte DJ Superjam einen gemeinsamen Auftritt mit Melle Mel und Mr. Ness aka Scorpio von Grandmaster Flash & the Furious Five im Münchener Club „East Side“. Er gründete eine eigene Gruppe namens Reality, welche Terry McClain als Mitglied hatte, der die Texte des Raw Silk-Hits Do It to the Music verfasst hatte. Zudem arbeitete er europaweit in den verschiedensten Clubs, wozu auch bekannte und angesagte Diskotheken wie das „Hollywood“, „Moef GaGa“ und „Revolution“ in Lloret de Mar - Spanien gehören. 1987 gewann er die Vorrunde der ODM DJ Championships und war Sieger des ODM Deutschland Finals. 1989 qualifizierte er sich und war unter den Top 10 der DMC German DJ Championship-Finalisten. In dieser Zeit gründete er gemeinsam mit dem Frankfurter Produzenten Rebel X eine Gruppe namens „Black Angels“ aus DJs, MCs und Tänzern, die erfolgreich an der „EuroRoadShow“ (MTV/Swatch) teilnahm. Aus dieser Gruppe gingen über die Jahre erfolgreiche Künstler wie z.B Marlon B. (Söhne Mannheims), D-Flame, A.K.-S.W.I.F.T., Ebony Prince and J-Flexx (Death Row Records) hervor. Letzterer schrieb den Dr. Dre-Hit Keep their Heads Ringing. Die Black Angels waren auch im heftig umstrittenen Advanced Chemistry-Video zu Fremd im eigene Land zu sehen. In diesem Jahr qualifizierte sich DJ Superjam erneut für die DMC Championships und gelang dieses mal unter die Top 5 wo er gegen David Fascher antrat. 1992 wurde der von DJ Superjam produzierte Song Rugged Discipline veröffentlicht, welcher auf der Hip-Hop-Kompilation Hip Hop Hurrah – Rap gegen Rechts Double LP Recordsale|werk=recordsale.de|sprache=de-DE|zugriff=2016-09-03}} veröffentlicht wurde. Er organisierte das Open Air Hip Hop Festival/Graffiti Exhibition „Rap Against Racism“ mit namhaften Acts wie den Absolute Beginners, Die Coolen Säue und weiteren Frankfurter Crews. Das kostenlose Open Air Festival war bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt das erste in dieser Form in Deutschland. 1993 unterzeichnete er einen Vertrag mit dem niederländischen Radiosender VPRO, für den er mehrere Megamixes erstellte und über 250.000 Zuhörer unterhielt. In diesem Jahr wurde er Produzent und DJ der deutsch-US-amerikanischen Hip-Hop-Crew mit dem Namen Prophets of Rage[1] Superjam hatte unter anderem einen Live-Auftritt mit dieser Band um deren gemeinsames Album Unite Or Perish im Kassablanca in Jena gemeinsam mit DJ Shame DJ Shame|werk=dj-shame.de|zugriff=2016-09-05}} und anderen Acts aufzuführen. Die Band hatte einen Auftritt in der bekannten Fernehsendung Viva Freestyle welcher ihr zu noch mehr Bekanntheit verhalf. Er war als Produzent und DJ dieser Gruppe anfangs noch unter dem WEA-Sublabel Königs Haus geführt und ist danach zum Sony Music-Label Four Music gewechselt. Während dieser Zeit ist er auf Tour mit Megavier, Coolio und Die Coolen Säue gewesen und ist des öfteren im Nummer 1-Video der Fantastischen Vier Sie ist Weg zu sehen. Superjam produzierte und komponierte den Song Pilzköpfe für die Solo-LP von Thomas D. Er produzierte zudem vier Songs der Def Soul-Künstlerin Bintia für deren Album B.I.N.T.I.A. DJ Superjam arbeitete bereits mit Big Sia von heavyrotation.net zusammen, dem größten Künstleragenten für Hip-Hop- und R&B-Shows in Europa. Er erstellte bereits Mixes für 98.8 Kiss FM, bigFM, Jam FM und planet radio sowie für Zusammenschlüsse mit allen Top U.S.-DJs, die nach Europa kamen (z. B.DJ Spinbad, Kid Capri, DJ Cash Money, DJ Kool, DJ Green Lantern und Fatman Scoop). Dj Superjam wirkte 2003 in der Formation „Crowd Control “ mit, wo er das gesamte Bundesgebiet mit 4 Turntables rockte. Crowd Control wurde von Tapekingz Europe unter Vertrag genommen und brachten Mixtapes in die ganze Welt hinaus. Antenna Kaiserslautern☃☃ at Michael Ameer's☃☃ Warm Up Radio Show featuring THE RADIO KILLAZ☃☃ and extends projects for 2016/2017. Superjam has remixed dozens of songs many are featured on Funk Flexes franchise Record Pool .Superjam djs in several clubs Makes Remixes and is a Resident DJ on Kiss Fm with his radio show In The Mix Saturday nights.He is co-founder of a New record label and is releasing music shortly.check www.unichordmusicgroup.com Weblinks * * Webseit * http://unichordmusicgroup.com Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Geboren 1962 Kategorie:Pseudonym Kategorie:Hip-Hop-Produzent Kategorie:DJ (Deutschland)